


Partners In Crime (And In Life)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, M/M, Marriage, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take-off on the beginning of the movie, 'The Incredibles' but with Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime (And In Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genesis78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis78/gifts).



> OKAY, SO, this was done for a prompt sent to me by Genesis78 who asked for a superhero AU, and I came up with the idea to do a take off on 'The Incredibles' with Dean and Cas. So, Dean has super-strength and Castiel has the ability to go invisible and make force fields. Cas' name is 'Aoratos' because it's Greek for the word 'invisible' and Dean's name is 'The Hunter', shoutout to the amazing [whydeanie](http://whydeanie.tumblr.com) who gave me the idea to give him that name (ilysm) Other than that I think that that's it, I know that this is short but I still hope that you guys like it!!!

Dean grumbled to himself as he pulled one hand off the steering wheel, bringing it to his bowtie. He had the lurking feeling that it wasn’t straight and he couldn’t stand for that. Usually it wasn’t him who cared about appearances, but tonight was different, tonight was special. It was the reason why he was wearing a Goddamn tuxedo in the first place. 

He sighed, eventually pulling his hand away and resting it back on the steering wheel, trying not to clutch it too hard. Nervous, Dean didn’t get nervous, psh, what, there was absolutely no reason to be nervous. None at all. He sighed once more as he reached over to the car radio, turning it on in hopes of calming himself down. From the nerves he didn’t have. He fiddled a little with the dial, trying to find the right station when it came through. 

“Ten twenty-four, we’ve got an overturned bus on route ninety-three, possible fire in progress,” the police scanner rattled off. 

“Hm,” Dean hummed, taking his hand off the wheel and checking his watch. “I’ve got time,” he muttered, jerking the steering wheel to the side and averting traffic as he pulled a complete U turn and stepped on the gas, heading towards the source of trouble. Dean had lived in the city long enough for him to know almost every nook and cranny of it so getting to where he wanted was anything but a problem.

He got there in good time, the police and fire department were already there and it looked like the bus was about to full out go up in flames. Dean got out of his car, shutting the door and heading over to the nearest policeman. “There still people in there?” Dean inquired quickly. The police officer shot him a worried look.

“Yeah, there are a few. I’d advise you not to go in though, it might go up any-” But Dean disregarded the statement and jogged over to the bus, prying apart what needed to be pried in order for him to climb in. He made quick work of things, grabbing the last of the people and hauling them over his shoulders, darting out of the bus at the last second before the thing went up into flames. 

Dean grunted as he rested the people down on different stretchers, the police sighing and some clapping in relief. Dean smiled a bit as one of them clapped him on the back. “Well done, Sir. The World could use more heroes like you,” he sighed happily. Dean shook his head.

“It’s all in a day’s work,” Dean said, smiling once more at him before heading back to his car, brushing a bit of soot off the shoulder of his tux. 

He slid into his car, shutting the door and turning the keys, the radio flaring to life once more. And, once again, Dean heard something that made his ears perk up. 

“Yeah, here to report a twenty eighty-nine, there’s a robbery in process, unsure if the suspect is armed or unarmed,” the report when on. Dean blinked, then looked back at his watch. He hummed for a second before nodding, putting the car into drive. 

“I still got time,” he murmured to himself, listening to the police scanner as it gave more details and he headed over to the jewelry store where said robbery was taking place. He got out of his car, heading straight into the store. He managed a way to enter silently so the burglar who was pointing a gun at a crowd of people hunched in the corner didn’t turn around. Dean walked up right behind him before he realized that there was a second robber who was shoveling jewels and necklaces into a bag. But then he caught sight of Dean and his eyes widened. 

“Hey,” he called out, pointing at Dean. The man holding a gun whipped around and Dean grabbed his wrist, taking the gun and bending it in half so that it was impossible to shoot in the first place. He glanced between the gun and Dean, looking completely at a loss. Dean smiled at him. 

“Not today, buddy.”

\---

About fifteen minutes later and Dean was walking back to his car, both of the burglars in the back of a police car, all the people who were in the jewelry store safe and sound. Dean was getting back in his car, about to drive away when he saw someone run down a back alleyway with a purse that obviously wasn’t his. Dean narrowed his eyes, watching him disappear before he scoffed. He could handle this.

He got out of his car, jogging towards the man, running down the alleyway and following his steps until he heard him then saw him, kneeling on the ground and scoffing, going through the purse and tossing items aside. “I’d hazard a guess that that’s not yours,” Dean said and the guy startled, looking up at Dean. “Listen, buddy, I don’t want to hurt you so why don’t you just hand me the purse so I can give it back to the sweet old woman you likely stole it from,” Dean said. But, the guy obviously wasn’t into following orders because he slowly got up, clutching the purse before turning on his heel and bolting. “Hey, stop!” Dean called out, though he knew it was useless. He was about to just let it go when the guy was about to turn a corner but then out of nowhere an iridescent sort of bubble appeared, the guy running right into it and bouncing backwards with a grunt. 

Dean watched as the bubble faded and a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Then it hit him. “Aoratos,” Dean stated simply, staring the guy down as he stepped towards Dean. “What are you doing here?” Dean inquired. The man raised his eyebrows.

“Handling a job that you can’t,” he replied coolly, leaning down and snatching the purse from the man. The man grumbled but made no move to go anywhere.

“I could have handled him,” Dean huffed, a little smile cracking on the man’s face in response. 

“Yeah, him running away obviously showed that,” he said, stepping closer to Dean. Dean eyed him, finding a cool, blue gaze staring back at him. Dean was about to open his mouth when out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy make another move to get away. Dean nodded over the man’s shoulder and the man turned with a sigh, shooting out his arm, another force field appearing right in the line of the man and shooting him backwards once again. Dean couldn’t help but smirk a little at the action.

“Y’know, we could always work together,” Dean suggested and the man smirked, leaning forwards, close enough for Dean to feel his breath against his lips.

“I prefer to work alone,” he purred before disappearing completely from view. Dean sighed, grumbling under his breath.

“What’s with the tux anyways?” Dean called out, knowing that the man hadn’t fully disappeared and realizing that he too had been wearing a tux.

“It’s for a prior engagement,” a voice whispered into his ear from behind Dean. Dean whipped around to find him standing there smiling. “What’s yours for?” he shot back. Dean pursed his lips.

“None of your business,” Dean grumbled. The man grinned, nodding.

“I hope it’s for a special occasion,” he went on. “Well, I’ve gotta go, prior engagement and all. I’ll leave you to take care of him,” he told Dean, nodding at the man who was seemingly out cold on the concrete ground. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the man was gone before he could. Dean huffed a breath.

“Aren’t you gonna thank me for the help?” Dean called out into the empty alley.

“I would if you had actually helped!” and invisible voice called back. Dean scoffed, pausing before heading over to the man on the ground. Fucking superheroes.

\---

After the man with the purse had been turned in, Dean went back to his car, realizing that he was starting to run out of time. But, there was one last thing on the police scanner that he couldn’t pass up.

“Possible jumper on the Johnson building, repeat, I’ve got a possible jumper on the Johnson building,” it said. Dean grit his teeth, “I’ve still got time,” he muttered before heading towards where the jumper was. When he got there, sure enough, there was a man perched on top of the building. Dean groaned, looking at the opposing building and wondering if he had time to climb it, then jump across to catch the man. But, it was obvious that there was no time for that, and it was obvious that the man wasn’t going to wait. And sure enough, Dean watched as he stepped off of the ledge, plummeting downwards. Dean swore under his breath as he dove forward, holding out his arms and getting there just in time so that he could catch the man before he hit the ground.

Dean groaned as he got up from the ground, smaller man in hand as the crowd surrounding him clapped in realization that both of them were alive. Then, Dean glanced at his watch and swore. He was late. 

He hurriedly handed the man off to a paramedic, thanking everyone who was thanking him profusely and trying to push his way past the crowd and back towards his car. He managed to get inside of it, sighing as he turned on the engine and hurriedly began to make his way to the church.

Once he got there he hurried out of his car and pushed past the doors of the church where some people were gathered in the pews and one man was standing by the altar accompanied by a priest and a few other men and women. Dean took a breath and pushed back his nerves as he marched down the aisle and stood next to the same man who had helped him in the alleyway earlier on that day. Castiel.

“You’re late,” Castiel grit out, and Dean sighed.

“I know, I know,” Dean murmured back.

“Your bowtie isn’t even straight,” Castiel sighed and Dean looked down, adjusting it as he blushed a little.

“What were you even doing? Did you forget?” Castiel pressed. 

“I didn’t _forget_ , Cas, I was busy saving the world.”

“Oh, you were saving the world were you?”

“In a sense,” Dean grumbled back.

“If you keep up that attitude you’re gonna have to save our marriage,” Castiel groused.

“We’re not even married yet,” Dean shot back and Castiel bit back a snort.

“Remember what you said about working together?” Castiel inquired, glancing over at Dean. Dean looked back over at him and nodded.

“Well, if we’re gonna make this work, then we’re gonna have to work together, as cheesy as that sounds,” Castiel told Dean. Dean smiled softly at him.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I now pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss the groom,” the priest interrupted their conversation. Dean smiled over at Cas and Castiel smiled back, pressing forwards and letting Dean cup his face in his hand as they pressed their lips sweetly together. Dean pulled away looking lovingly in Cas’ eyes.

“You ready to be partners in crime?” Dean teased. Castiel grinned nodding.

“More than ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! This was a first for me so maybe it was a little awkward or maybe it was just right, who knows!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) where you can stalk me or become friends with me, whatever you'd like!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
